


in all the familiar places

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Monster of the Week, Multi, Pre-Poly, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Do you remember the first time you kissed me here?"





	in all the familiar places

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me here?” 

Stiles just barely heard Peter's voice over the pounding of his own heart and the harsh, laboured breaths he was desperately sucking into his lungs. They'd been running for what felt like  _ hours, _ chased through the preserve by a wild pack of...pig things. Neither Stiles' research nor Peter's collection of tomes had turned up any answers as to  _ what _ the newest creature hunting the preserve was, and the pack had been trying—unsuccessfully mind you—to get rid of them for nearly a week.

And now, they’d been chased through the preserve straight to the high school. Shit. Why did  _ so much _ go wrong here?

“Now is not the time, Peter!” Chris shouted back. His exclamation was followed by three ear-shattering gunshots that made Stiles flinch even as he kept going. He'd never liked the loud, jarring sound of gunshots despite his years spent in a shooting-range growing up and the last few years of regularly running for his life and shooting things for his own survival. The loud bang had always rattled him, and he didn't think he'd ever quite get used to the quite how loud a shotgun was.

“It was right behind these very bleachers. Very romantic for the jock you were,” Peter's voice was teasing, though Stiles tripped over his own feet when their words sunk in, and he would have fallen flat on his face if Peter wasn't already there to steady him with warm, wide hands. “Easy there, sweetheart,” Peter told him, pulling him forward until Stiles was tucked against his chest. Stiles took a deep breath and felt the growing terror in his chest begin to subside, knowing the three of them were in this together.

“Stop flirting and start fighting!” Chris yelled. Stiles ignored him, instead looking up at Peter's face in astonishment. His mouth worked uselessly, forming words without making any sound as his brain assaulted him with the image of young Chris and Peter  _ together _ . He felt his face heat up when Peter smirked down at him, taking in a  _ very _ obvious lungful of Stiles' scent and smiling even wider. Stiles was leaning forward, drawn into the electric glow of Peter's eyes and unable or unwilling to stop himself when Chris shouted, “If you don't start fighting you're sleeping on the couch for a week!”

Peter pulled back almost immediately. Stiles stumbled forward at the sudden loss of hot,  _ hot _ werewolf, staggering for a moment before he found his footing. Then he realized Chris just insinuated that he and Peter lived together and Stiles was left floundering for another minute before he  _ finally  _ got his head together and his dick calmed down enough to focus on the fact that the three of them were being surrounded by the pack of super-pigs.

Shit.

“Ugh, guys,” Stiles hedged, backing into the middle of the lacrosse field, “this doesn't look too good.”

Peter snorted before darting forward and attacking the closest creature with a fever Stiles didn't see often. Peter was an amazing fighter, but Stiles knew he didn't like the act and would much rather strategize from the sidelines then get himself mixed up in the thick of things. Stiles didn't need to look to know that Chris was fighting as well. The shotguns weren't going off anymore, but Stiles knew that the other man had an entire arsenal of different weapons hidden on his body.

“Stiles, darling, perhaps you could make something...spark?” Peter called out to him. His breathing was ragged, seeing as he was currently dancing between two giant pigs nearly as tall as he was.

Stiles took a deep breath, focusing on the warm centre of his chest where his spark was kept, then shouted back, “I'm trying but my brain is short-circuiting with arousal!”

He heard Peter laugh and Chris mutter something he couldn't make out. Knowing it was the two of them in danger, two men that he cared for more than he probably should, helped him focus. Ever since his body had been taken for a joy ride by a thousand-year-old chaos demon, there'd been a warmth inside of him that he'd learned was magic. It had started as a small, fledgling spark of fire and grown into something that much closer resembled a forest fire under the tutelage of experts Peter and Chris had found for him.

Now, he focused on that warmth and the wards lining his arms and legs, planting himself with a heavy stance. Grass climbed up his feet and wrapped around his ankles to keep him secure, and he closed his eyes as everything that wasn't his magic faded away into a distant, quiet hum that didn’t matter.

He didn't need to open his eyes to see, not like this. Stiles was nearly surprised at just how bright Peter and Chris both were, but Stiles told himself it was because they were his pack and nothing more. Pushing his magic outside of himself was easy. He had studied with a woman from a pack in the Netherlands that had taught him to see his magic as another one of his senses and showed him how to flex it.

Now, he let it roll across the dewy grass towards the creatures attacking his pack. Their energy was dark and twisted, synthetic in a way that had a shiver running up Stiles' spine. His magic tasted them and it was  _ wrong _ . Flexing, Stiles let his spark raise into the air. It was hard to focus on so many different points at once, so he stopped trying, letting his spark reign as they worked in tandem with the same goal, protect, protect,  _ protect _ whirling over and over through his entire consciousness.

With a final deep breath, Stiles let his magic spark and  _ soar, _ and the forest fire within his chest raged havoc. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that his magic was turning the creatures that had been hunting them into nothing but dust, tearing them apart from the inside until there was nothing of them that remained.

Once they were gone, he pulled his spark back into himself slowly, letting his magic reach out and brush over Peter and Chris until it was certain that they were okay. His lips curled up into a smile as it settled back into the soft, familiar warmth he was used to. When he finally opened his eyes, Peter was openly staring back at him with eyes that were glowing and a face still beta-shifted and covered in fur.

Stiles felt his cheeks warm, but it was Chris' words that really had him blushing. “That was  _ incredible,” _ he said thickly, a tone of voice Stiles hadn't heard from him before. When he looked over, the man was staring at him just as intently as Peter was.

Stiles shuffled, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly as they both approached him slowly. Peter was the only predator, but both of them were making him feel like prey, and he made a soft noise in the back of his throat. “It was nothing, just a little magic. Ya know, making things spark just like you asked, no big deal I—”

_ “Incredible,”  _ Peter insisted with a leer, and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and looked between the two of them with wide eyes. The flirting—which he had always thought of as innocent, seeing as there was  _ no way _ two men as attractive as Chris and Peter would ever be into him—was one thing, but  _ this _ was...probably not as unexpected as it should have been, but it left Stiles reeling with shock as they only kept coming closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Chris asked softly, his voice gruff but with a gentleness that made it easy for Stiles to nod his head. His breath rushed out of him when Chris' big arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him close, pressing their bodies together in a way that made Stiles breathless. The kiss, in comparison, was chaste. Chris brushed their lips together softly. He made another noise, pressing closer and harder as they kissed, the warm breath from Chris' nose brushing his cupids bow.

It felt like his entire body was lighting up with static, and he was breathless when Chris turned his head back. The hunter stayed close and kept Stiles tucked into the crook of his arm as he nosed over his cheek, lips dragging across the bone until his nose was brushing Stiles' temple and breathing deeply. Before he could say anything  _ Peter _ was there, his hand so warm on the side of his neck as he turned his face to the side.

Then he was being kissed again, not nearly as chastely but just as sweetly, Peter's lips wet and warm against his own. It felt like he was  _ dreaming, _ seeing as he had definitely had this exact dream a number of times, but this was so much better. Stiles' fingers curled around Peter's wrist where it was still holding the back of his head, and he kissed back until his lungs were burning, too turned on to remember to breathe.

He was panting when he finally pulled back and Peter's eyes were glowing brightly. He tucked himself closer to Chris' chest as he stared at the wolf, watching as his expression melted into a smile that was downright  _ wolfish. _ And then he was  _ watching _ as they kissed each other, his brain short-circuiting for real as all the blood in his body rushed south. His hips twitched forward on their own accord and Stiles groaned, not even embarrassed when they broke away from one another to look at him.

_ “Oh my god this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me,” _ Stiles breathed, smiling when Chris chuckled kindly at him.

“As much as I'm enjoying reliving my teenage years by kissing the boys I like on the lacrosse field,” Peter muttered with a saucy wink at Chris, “how about we move this somewhere a bit less...outside?”

“M-maybe we could get dinner first?” Stiles asked awkwardly, fumbling over his words as he felt his ears heat with embarrassment. He was hungry—the drain of the magic he pulled off was going to hit him soon, and he knew it was going to feel like he hadn't eaten in weeks—but he also felt overwhelmed at Peter's suggestion.

He felt young and foolish until Chris kissed his temple and then pulled back with a smile he'd never seen on the other man's face but wanted to make happen as often as possible going forward. “Of course, Stiles. There is no rush,” Chris told him kindly, cutting a look at Peter when he went to say something. “We can take this at your speed and do whatever you’re comfortable with. We should take you out for at least one date before taking you home.”

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out, relief making it easy to lean up and take Chris' smile in another kiss. He rolled back onto his heels, enjoying the obvious strength of Chris' arm still around his waist. His smile was so wide it was making his cheeks ache, but he didn't even bother to try to smother it with how happy his heart was. Instead, he looked between the two of them and rubbed his thumb over Peter's wrist as he said, “That sounds awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started with the title and the line _“Do you remember the first time you kissed me here?"_ and then it became this. I have _very loose thoughts_ that this could be a multi-chaptered work, with different scenes comparing Peter and Chris relationship to the relationship the three of them are forming—like here, when they kissed Stiles in the same place they had their first kiss years ago—but I have no serious ideas for a continuation.
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
